


Wait

by X_Force1



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Resident Evil AU, Romantic Fluff, male and male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Force1/pseuds/X_Force1
Summary: Piers is upset that Chris decided to end their attempt to a relationship, despite their strong feelings for one another due to uncertainty.  Piers is finding it hard to cope with this; whereas, it leads him to take a drastic measure.  How will Chris respond to this?





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> My first take on a Male and Male relationship and a story that is non-horror related. I mostly do creative writing in the Horror genre. As I started this I realized that it is slightly inspired by Maroon 5's "Wait". I wrote this a few months back and decided to post it.
> 
> I dont own Resident Evil or it's characters.

BSAA Headquarters

Lieutenant, Piers Nivans knocked on the door to Captain, Chris Redfield’s office at the BSAA. Piers confronted a moment of dread. He could feel a knot in his throat and pressure in the pit of his stomach. After three knocks he could hear “come in” from inside.

Piers took a deep breath and opened the door. Chris was sitting at his desk. The tension was thick as soon as both locked eyes. Chris remained composed in his seat. His face feeling warm from a sense of nervousness at the sight of Piers.

“Captain, do you have a minute?” Piers forced out in a low tone.  
“Of course”, Chris replied.

Chris could tell that Piers was anxious just as much as he was with this encounter. However, both could agree that this was bound to happen since they work together for the same unit. Both have not had any or much communication in over a month. Chris realized that Piers was literal of needing “a minute” upon observing that Piers remained standing before Chris’ desk versus taking a seat on one of the chairs across from him.

Both men felt awkward, yet there was a sense of relief that they are communicating since…Chris backed off. Chris observed Piers with a file in his possession.

“I wanted to come by to present this and if you would…do me a favor of signing it?”

Piers placed the file on Chris’ desk. Chris retrieved the file and opened it to find a few pages in it; however, the bold heading caught his eye and felt a clash in his chest.

REQUEST TO TRANSFER

Chris looked up at Piers.  
“Transfer?” Chris said in shock. “Why Piers?”  
“I need a change in my life Captain,” Piers started. He attempted to sound bold; however, the tension he felt in his throat kept his tone low. “There is room in the Central District where I can move into. The BSAA branch there could use a trainer for field operations. My experience as a Lieutenant-”  
Chris stood up. “- _my_ Lieutenant, _my_ best man on the field. What can you find there that I- _I mean_ -our branch cannot provide?” Chris’ tone was strong. The Captain mode was in full swing.

The thought of Piers moving a few states away… _no, this can’t be happening_.

“I need a change.”  
“You already said that.”  
“I have learned all I could here, from you, and our people.” Piers took a deep breath and felt empowered to sell this as he best could. “I need this. I can’t…stay here anymore. You and I both know that. A change is necessary in order for me to move on and grow in this profession to be a better asset to the BSAA.”  
“I don’t believe your reasons,” Chris shook his head as he look sternly at Piers. “That’s not why you are leaving, is it? You are leaving because of me. Because of what happened between us.”

Piers remained standing with his balled fists tightening every time he spoke. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Both remained in silence for a few seconds.

Piers looked into Chris’ eyes and could tell that Chris was not coping well with this. This was not an action of vengeance. Piers knew that this was the best solution to their situation. He needed to stay far away from Chris Redfield as possible in order to get over him and move on. He knew Chris would react this way, but this is was needed to be done. There was no turning back.

Chris was running images in his head of Piers out on the field. He has had a good slew of field partners; however, none were like his union with Piers.

Piers  
One of the few people that cracked Captain Redfield’s thick wall around his private life and inner struggles. He thought of the many times they would look at each other with honor and trust when out in the field combating bioterrorism. Their trust was built on those these very foundations. Piers was Chris’ right hand and partner on the field. A trust that developed into a friendship, that somewhere down the line of the three years working together, became much more.

Chris did not realize when his feelings began to shift towards Piers. The first man he ever had true feelings for. The moment finally came when Chris realized that Piers felt the same way towards him and both decided to give into their inner feelings for one another.

However, until Chris felt that he could not mix business with personal. It was not so much the 12-year-age difference. They both did not care about that. Perhaps, even a feeling of “what if”: “what if I am wrong about how I feel”, “how did I develop these feelings for a man”, or “I may just be confused”. Another concern of his was that he was crossing the line with one of his men. This felt reckless and “so damn unprofessional”. Chris felt that getting romantically involved with one of his men, one of his best men, would be morally irresponsible.

Piers broke the silence. He looked up for a moment as he inhaled and exhaled.

“Captain, I had time to think about what happened between us. As great of a fit that we are-or should I say-were; I can understand why you backed off. I need to respect your morals and concern for boundaries, especially as a founder of the BSAA.”  
“We can work this out just you and me, Piers.” Chris said. He walked around the desk and positioned himself ahead of it as he faced Piers.  
“I have learned enough from the best. That is you of course. Ms. Valentine has also been a great mentor.” Piers was trying his best to keep his responses short to avoid being dragged into a debate. Very “by the book”. “I want to move onto something else-”  
“-professionally I get it Piers,” Chris cut in. “We don’t speak for over a month; so the first acknowledgement you give me is that you want to leave? Cut the speech, I get it.” Chris took a few steps closer to Piers. “Why do you really want to leave?”

_Why are you leaving me, Piers?_

Piers’ face hardened.

“Because of you! Okay!? Because of you!”

Chris did not move. He knew that Piers would eventually let him have it. He was ready to hear this. Over a month ready.

“My feelings have not changed,” Piers started. “As much as I want to hate you or feel a sense of anger so I can cope with this and make this break easier…I can’t.”

The look in Piers’ face hit Chris. He realized how walking away from what they could have had has affected Piers. Just as it did to Chris.

“Damn it Chris! Why did this have to happen?” Piers began as his body released his stiff posture after remaining still since he came into Chris’ office. “Of all people to throw me so out of balance and fuck with me. It was you. I get your reasons why you backed off-”  
“-Piers I’m,” Chris began as he turned around to face the window and then turned back to face him. “I screwed up. I screwed with a good man. A good soldier. All for what? So we can be in this very position.”  
“You felt the same as I did Chris. I know you felt it as much as I did. I don’t regret it, because I felt that I was taking a chance with a great guy.”  
“I am your Captain! Our working relationship should have come first.”  
“We could have kept it under wraps for a while until we figured it out for the sake of the BSAA. I am sure no one would have opposed to it because of the hard work we have been doing.”  
“Piers, I’m sorry” Chris said as he looked down for a moment and then looked up at Piers. “That is not honor or respect. There should have been a line. And I am not imposing this on you, but on myself. I admit I do have feelings for you, I wanted to get closer. But it is irresponsible if I do.”

Piers looked at Chris and slightly shook his head.

“Jesus Christ, Cap,” Piers said. “Damned if we do, damned if we don’t.”  
“I don’t want you to leave Piers,” Chris protested. “You have a great future here…I was counting on you on becoming my successor.”  
“Is that the only reason you want me to stay?” Piers said as he took a step closer to Chris. Then another with his voice softening. “Is that it?”  
“Come on Piers, you know.”  
“I can change my mind.”  
“What are your conditions?” Chris folded his arms. “We can start with your salary-”  
“-no amount will change how I feel. You can’t negotiate that. I will have a career and be able to support myself no matter where I go,” his tone softening. “But I would have liked you by my side.”

Chris remained silent.

“I would love that as well Piers, but you know where I stand.”

Piers took two steps back and put on a strong front.

“Alright then, Captain. I would appreciate if you can sign my transfer request. I will then be on my way.”  
Chris felt taken aback by Piers’ surrender. Piers looked determined to move on. Chris could feel his heart racing. He was about to lose this man. The man he wants in his life. But he knew he did not want to play with Piers’ feelings anymore. It was obvious to him that Piers was going to do what was necessary to force himself out of Chris’ life by putting the distance of a few states between them.

“Ok,” Chris exhaled. “I will sign your transfer.”

What are you doing? Do you even hear yourself? Lose Piers?

Chris recalled a conversation he had with Jill when he chose to drop his relationship with Piers. She gave him a piece of her mind.

 _“This isn’t just anyone, Chris!”_ Jill scolded. _“This is Piers for Christ sakes! You know how you feel about him. No one else can fill that void.”_

Chris walked over to his chair and sat down. He pulled out a pen and opened the file in search of the signature line. He was ready to give into Piers’ request. If Piers was bluffing, he was about to lose. But Chris knows Piers is not a man of games. Chris found the signature line on the last page of the file and began to bring his pen down to sign his name.

_I am losing Piers. Sign him away?_

_“Don’t do this to yourself,”_ Jill’s voice continued. _“You deserve to be happy. You need to get your man.”_

Images of Piers came into his mind like a montage. Piers smiling at him. Piers walking by his side during a mission, shoulder to shoulder as always. Piers making comments to him such as: I will always have your back Captain. I will take a bullet for you Captain. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I will take care of your heart, Chris. My Captain…

_My Piers._

Chris dropped the pen from his hand.

“I can’t do this,” Chris said.  
“Captain, please,” Piers responded. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Chris stood up.

“No. I will not sign this. You can’t leave me.” Chris protested.

Piers looked upset. He reached over and got a hold of the file.

“Fine! I will take it to one of our higher ranks. I know Ms. Valentine is around,” Piers said. “I will just say that I couldn’t find you. It was an honor Captain Redfield.” Piers held a gaze at Chris and gave him a salute. “Good-bye.” Piers began to walk towards the door.

Chris had a sudden charge of energy. He was watching Piers walk out of his life. Chris lost his parents many years ago, almost lost his sister, and witnessed many good people die for the sake of the fight. Now here was the only person he had true feelings for walking out of his life.

“No Piers,” Chris said as he sprint towards Piers.

Piers was approaching the door as Chris caught up to him from behind. Piers had his hand on the door knob, as Chris placed his right palm up against the door to prevent him from opening it. Piers froze in his spot facing at the door and dropped the file from his grasp. Chris’ front body was up against Pier’s back body. Both remained in silence for a few seconds. Chris leaned his face close to the back of Piers’ head.

“Piers don’t leave,” Chris started. He then wrapped his left arm around Piers’ lower torso firmly. “Stay, please.” Chris now leaned his chin on Piers’ right shoulder.

Piers remained frozen in his tracks. He could feel the warmth of Chris’ body on his. He missed this man, he thought.

Chris remained with his hand on the door, arm around Piers, and his face pressing against Piers’ shoulder.

“I get it,” Chris started. “We can’t fight what we feel.”  
“Damn it Chris, what the hell are you doing to me?” Piers said, as he remained in the same position looking at the door.  
“I can’t let you leave. You can’t leave me,” Chris kissed Piers’ shoulder as he tightened his arm around Piers’ waist. “My soldier.” He kissed the back of Piers’ neck. “Stay with me. We can work through this, like you said. Let’s give us a chance. Screw what anyone says or whatever stupid excuses plagued my head. But don’t leave.”  
“You’re just saying this so I won’t leave. If I stay and we try to work this out, you might just change your mind again then its square one again. It’s just going to be me that gets screwed. Fuck me on this one, huh?”  
“No, no. I promise. I want us to work out. I want us to be together. Tell me you are going to move away and not regret this? Because I will regret letting you leave. Come on, not like this.”  
Chris shifted his arm that was still wrapped around Piers’ waist further up and rested his hand on Piers’ chest. Piers closed his eyes and got a hold of Chris’ hand that rested on his chest and held it tight. Piers enjoyed being in Chris’ embrace. Piers then turned away from the door and faced Chris. Chris took hold of Piers’ hands not willing to let go.

“You’re serious?” Piers started. “Now you changed your mind from one minute to the next?”  
“I messed up. I won’t be able to bear you no longer being in my life. Not being able to see you or feel you close as we are right now,” Chris said. “It’s you and me. Just us.” Chris put his palms on Piers’ cheeks.

Piers could not help but to crack a smile. That look in Chris’ eyes was what was missing in his life.

“You really mean this?” Piers asked.  
“Damn it, Piers,” Chris said as he pulled Piers’ face towards his and kissed his lips. Chris then looked into his eyes as he kept his palms cupped on Piers’ cheeks. “Tell me what you want. What do you need from me to prove that I mean what I say? Anything.”

Piers wrapped his hands around Chris’s wrists as Chris still kept hold of Piers’ cheeks.

“I want everything,” Piers said. “Dates, church on Sundays, simple text messages, wake up to each other…”  
“What else? Because I can give you all of that.”  
“No more stupid excuses to back away like you did before. I need to count in this as well. This time apart, seeing you from afar here at work without being able to talk to you or spend time together like we used to felt like shit, you know.”

Chris hugged Piers and held him there.

“It was shit for me too.” Chris kissed Piers’ cheek.

 _We deserve to be happy_ , Chis thought.

They released their embrace; however, they remained holding hands as they faced each other.

“So, this means you’re staying?” Chris asked.  
“I'm not going anywhere,” Piers replied as both their lips came together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Feel free to leave me feedback.


End file.
